


Fingon's Bumper Magnet

by she_who_recs



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: "Child Of Iluvatar On Board", "My Daughter Is An Honors Smith At The Forges Of Aule", "My Other Boat Is A Swanship", (not stick figures this time), Anachronistic, Art, Crack, Graphic Art, Humor, bumper magnets, inkscape, other Silm bumper stickers:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/she_who_recs/pseuds/she_who_recs
Summary: What it says on the tin.





	Fingon's Bumper Magnet

**Author's Note:**

> My friend the animal rescue lady has [this](https://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/nHwAAOSwymxVP5sS/s-l1600.jpg) on her cabinet (and probably other places) and my mind went to giant eagles instead of cats or dogs...

[ ](https://postimg.cc/9rLYGsKs)


End file.
